Douxie
Douxie is a student of Arcadia Oaks Academy and employee of GDT Arcane Books. He appears as a minor character in Part Three of Trollhunters, Part Two of 3Below, and the upcoming protagonist of Wizards. History Backstory Not much is known about Douxie's backstory, only that he's mentioned to be attending Arcadia Oaks Academy, Arcadia Oaks High's rival school. He has a job as a part-time waiter in Benoit's French Bistro and works as at GDT Arcane Books. Part Three (Trollhunters) Charming Claire Douxie arrives at Arcadia Oaks High as a student to tell people of the upcoming Battle of the Bands contest. When Claire accidentally drops her books, he picks them up and starts flirting with her, Mary, and Darci (much to Jim's jealousy) and advises them to enter the contest (even though he says that he will win anyway). Waiter at Benoit's French Bistro Sometime later, when Jim, Claire (who has been taken over by Morgana), Toby, and Darci go to the Benoit's French Bistro for a double date, Douxie waits on their table and they order steaks (while he does some more flirting with the girls, making Jim and Toby more jealous in the process). Battle of the Bands During the Eternal Night War, when a Gumm-Gumm soldier is about to attack Mary and Darci, Douxie saves them by attacking him with his guitar saying, "I always hated those twits." He then asks the awestruck girls if they're okay. Part One (3Below) Cameo Douxie makes a brief cameo appearance during "Lightning in a Bottle". He was seen walking past Seamus and his disappointed, racist father as they walk into their car, but he just shrugs them off and walks away. Part Two (3Below) Post-Eternal Night Two weeks following the Eternal Night War, Douxie is seen serving food for Barbara, Strickler and AAARRRGGHH!!!. Meeting Aja In "Luug's Day Out", Douxie meets Aja when she is chasing after her dog. He wishes he could help her search for her missing dog, but he is unable to, due to his work in the shop. When Aja wonders why he has so many jobs, he says that it's because most of the residents in Arcadia pay him very little tips, so he has to work at more than one job to make ends meet. He then offers to see her future by reading her palm and notices that she has been on "many travels". When she suddenly rushed off, Douxie remarked that he should've seen that coming before he reenters the shop. Part One (Wizards) TBA Physical Appearance Douxie is tall and has fluffy black hair with blue streaks. He wears a black sweatshirt, gray jeans, and black high-tops. He also wears a skull-shaped necklace around his neck and wristbands (two on his right side and one on his left). He also appears to be older than Jim and his friends and speaks with an Irish accent. Personality Not much is known about Douxie, considering his only three appearances in Part Three of Trollhunters. For the most part though, he is shown to be somewhat kind, calm, charming, respectful, and flirting towards girls, especially Claire. While Jim sometimes indirectly insults him when he's in a jealous streak, Douxie treats him mutually and casually because of his patient persona. However, there might be something more to him, not only due to his knowledge of the Gumm-Gumms, but also his great distaste of them. In Part Two of 3Below, he seems to have a helpful and well-meaning side as he did want to help Aja look for her missing dog, but he was unable to leave his shop. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Above-Average Physiology': Douxie appears to be stronger and more agile than a teenager his age. **'Strength': He is shown to be strong enough to knock down a Gumm-Gumm troll with an air kick, as well as knocking it out cold with a good whack on the head with his guitar. **'Agility': He is able to leap high enough into the air to air-kick a Gumm-Gumm. Abilities *'Guitarist': Douxie is skilled with a guitar, as his own band won the Battle of the Bands many times in the past. *'Palmistry': As revealed in 3Below, Douxie has some knowledge of reading someone's palm to see their futures. He could tell that Aja has had "many travels" in the past and somewhat predicted that she would be taking "big trips". Equipment * Guitar: Douxie owns his own guitar. He once used it as a weapon to knock out a Gumm-Gumm when it attacks Mary and Darci. Relationships Claire Nuñez Douxie and Claire seem to see each other as good friends. In spite of Douxie almost always flirting with her while she blushes at his good looks and giggles at his banters (much to Jim's jealous), she merely sees him as a good friend as her heart belongs to Jim. Douxie often encourages Claire and her friends to participate in the Battle of the Bands, despite the fact that his band will be crushing it. Jim Lake Jr. They have little interactions with each other, but Jim expresses jealousy and disdain towards Douxie whenever he charms his own girlfriend, Claire. Douxie seems to mutually respect Jim and is probably aware of his affection towards Claire, yet he only sees Claire as a friend. Aja Tarron Douxie and Aja briefly interact with each other in "Luug's Day Out" when Aja is looking for Luug (who has swallowed a prototype wormhole generator). He wishes he could help her search for her missing dog, but he is unable to, due to his work in the shop. He offers to see her future by reading her palm and notices that she has been on "big trips". Quotes Main article: Douxie/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia *In the Netflix subtitles, his name is misspelled, "Deuce." *Douxie's statement in "The Eternal Knight: Part 1" implies that he might know something about the Gumm-Gumms. **In the episode "The Oath", an unknown person is seen helping Merlin build the Amulet of Daylight and is wearing the same two bracelets as Douxie, implying that he could be a wizard. However, this is still unconfirmed. **Douxie is also speculated to be the main protagonist (or, at least, one of the main characters) of Wizards, even established as one of the franchises main stars. Currently, however, this is also unconfirmed. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:3 Below Characters Category:Alive